Son of a Goddess
by RealRider71
Summary: AU. You may know Lincoln Loud for his white hair and habit of reading comics in his underwear. But what if there was more to him than meets the eye? What if he wasn't the blood relative of his ten sisters? What if he was adopted off the streets with two pet wolves? What if his home was Remnant, and his family was none other than... Salem, the queen of the Grimm? (Bad Summary XD)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, how you doin'? Hope you enjoy this, it's obviously going to be an AU about Salem and her search to find her son, you can probably guess who. It's something I'm testing the waters on here. Let's get it.**

 **I don't own The Loud House or RWBY**

* * *

Within the heart of the Grimmlands, there stood a castle, its only inhabitants were a woman and a child. This woman was different from the rest of all human and Faunus kind. She was wearing a black dress that reached down past her knees. Her skin, as well as her free flowing hair, were as white as snow, with black veins crawling throughout her body, and her eyes were a mix of blood red and jet black. Her name was Salem, but it wasn't the name she was given. She was called a monster, an abomination, and a mix of other terrible words from the day she was brought into this world. And to make her situation even worse, she had ability to control the creatures of Grimm, and people thought she was a Grimm herself. It got bad to the point where everyone in her village, even her own flesh and blood parents, wanted her head on a pike. She ran, using her abilities to control Grimm to distract the mob, to the place she resides now. Salem never wanted this life, she wanted love and affection from her loved ones, before they turned on her. Over time, she used her abilities, along with some outside sources, to create something to give love to and give right back.

And thus, her son Jet was born, and when Salem saw him, it was love at first sight. He never failed to bring a smile to his mothers' face, and everytime they spent with each other, Salem slowly forgot her miserable past and looked to a better future with just her and her child. She even created pets for them to play with, two large black wolves named Onyx and Obsidian, seeing as how Salem herself desired a pet in her early years, and now she and Jet could have pets of their own, as both had wanted. Everything seemed to be looking up for Salem, and so far, nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until the day, _he_ arrived. And Salem's life came crumbling down.

* * *

It was another day of playing with her son, and Salem took him to his room to sleep. As she entered his room, a crashing sound was heard, stirring Jet awake, and Onyx and Obsidian to growl in defense, but Salem calmed both of them. "Shh shh. Mommy's going to be right back, my sweet" Salem whispered in his ear. She gently laid him on his bed and turned to the two wolves. "Stay here and watch over him. Deal with any intruders if they get to here" she ordered. She then went to the source of the noise. Upon inspection, she found her door was smashed open, indicating someone may be inside. Growing concerned for Jet's safety, Salem searched every inch of her castle to look for the intruder, so far coming up empty.

Coming up at the last room, a library, Salem looked around for a moment, not noticing the figure lurking in the shadows in a corner. Before she could turn around to look at that part of the room, the figure struck at Salem, knocking her down and raising his sword. Salem rolled out of the way however, and went up to punch the assailant, slightly fazing him. Salem then confronted the figure. "Who are you? Why are you here?!" she yelled. The figure took a moment to respond at what she demanded. "I am Oscar, and I am here to end your life, creature" Oscar snarled. Salem growled and attacked him, only to be blocked by his shield and kicked to the ground. Salem dodged another strike from Oscar's sword and punched him in the face. Salem grabbed his neck and slammed him against a shelf, knocking him out cold. "He's dealt with. Now to check up on Jet" Salem said. She left the library, unaware that Oscar was waking up. Salem went to Jet's room to find him sleeping peacefully as if nothing happened while Onyx and Obsidian lay at the foot of the bed. "Guess all that time playing _really_ tuckered you out, huh?" she said with a chuckle.

"So, the truth is revealed" a voice said. Salem's blood turned cold as she turned around to find Oscar at Jet's bedroom door, sword held tightly in his hand. "If you want to fight me, so be it" Salem said. "But you will NOT lay a finger on my son" she snarled. Onyx and Obsidian came to her sides and growled, their blood red eyes glowing in fury. That did not detour Oscar, as he charged at Salem with weapon held high, intent to fulfill his duty. Fury glowing in her eyes, Salem tackled the huntsman with enough force to push them out of Jet's room. She then grabbed Oscar's sword and forced it against his neck. "All I want, is to live a peaceful life with my son, away from the hate and malice of the outside world! Why won't you leave us alone?!" she yelled. "Because you are an abomination, with inhuman abilities. You are too dangerous to be left alive. You must die!" Oscar yelled. He moved his foot to Salem's stomach and kicked with force, knocking her to the wall and leaving her gasping. The two black wolves came charging after opened their mouths, ready to rip his throat out, but Oscar was faster, as he kicked Obsidian in the gut mid air and grabbed Onyx and hit him against the wall, putting him down as well.

As Oscar went to Salem, he raised his sword for the killing blow, but a child's voice stopped him at the last second. "Mommy?" the voice called out. Oscar lowered his sword and headed to the voice, finding Jet on the bed. The 5 year old child looked a lot like Salem. White skin, white hair, blood red eyes, black veins, but no diamond on the forehead. This disturbed Oscar a bit, but he shook it off and approached the boy, causing him to run to the corner in fear. "Die!" Oscar yelled as he once again raised his sword. Salem and the two wolves recovered and looked at what was happening in the boy's room. "NO!" she yelled. She grabbed Oscar and threw him out of the room. The three then ran up to Jet and looked around for injuries. "Jet, did he hurt you?" she asked concerned. "No, Mommy. Who is that man?" he said. "Someone who wants to hurt you and Mommy really bad, son." she answered. Oscar charged again, this time striking Salem with his shield, knocking her to the ground. "Mommy!" Jet yelled in concern. But before he could get to his mother, Oscar grabbed him by the neck and raised him to eye level. Onyx and Obsidian charged again, but were again met with a strike and a kick. Oscar then turned to the boy, tightening his grip. "First your mother will die, then you will die. Then the threat of the Grimm will be gone forever" the man growled as he raised his sword at the young boy's chest. Salem looked on in horror as her son, the one thing that brought joy to her life, was about to be taken from her. In front of her very eyes.

It was then something snapped in her. A darkness no living being has ever bared witness to, nor should they ever. A dark aura engulfed her body as her veins grew and covered her white skin. Her hands grew claws and extended and her teeth turned to razor sharp fangs. Oscar looked at what the scene in what could only be described as unholy, a scene that would send even the bravest, most battle-hardened huntsman running for their lives, if they don't freeze up in terror and get themselves mauled. The monster that was once Salem swung its massive claw at him, releasing his grip on Jet and hurdling him to the next room. The boy looked at what his mother had become and quivered. "M-Mommy?" he asked in fear. The beast paid no mind to him, as Oscar was its target. "Onyx? Obsidian?" the boy whimpered out. The two wolves just stood where they were, unsure of what this beast would do if they tried to interfere.

The beast made its way through the hole he went through. Oscar got up and readied his weapon to fight. "Come on!" he yelled; the beast complied and charged at him. As if Oscar was a piece of paper, it slammed him into the wall. Dazed but not defeated, Oscar recovered and attempted to strike again, but the beast was quicker and grabbed the hand holding the sword and snapped it with a sickening crunch. Oscar yelled in pain, but he did not falter. He swung his shield rapidly to get a hit on the beast, only for it to grab it and shatter it, leaving him defenseless. It struck its claw at him, breaking half the bones in his body and forcing him out the window onto the ground outside. Despite his injuries, he got up and attempted ran to get away from the beast, but could only limp. It wasn't long before it jumped out the window and caught up to him. It forced him on his back, and let out an inhuman roar right in its face. "W-W-Wait" he tried to say to it, only to receive a blow to the chest from a claw, knocking the air from his lungs and leaving him gasping. He raised his left arm to protect him with what little remained of his shield, but it got ripped from his body in a shower of blood. Letting out a blood-curdling scream, he tried to kick the beast off him, but his right leg was torn off as well. On the verge of death, the beast raised its claw for the killing blow, but like before, a voice stopped it.

"Mommy!" Jet called out. The beast turned to see the boy run up to it. "Mommy, please this isn't you. You're not my mommy. Come back, please" he begged. This would prove fruitless however, as the beast roared again and struck him with its claw. He was sent flying back in a heap while it turned to find Oscar at the edge of a cliff. He turned to face it one more time. "Rot in hell, beast" he said before fell off the cliff, disappearing. The beast let out one more roar and started to turn back to Salem. She grabbed her head in pain as she fell on her knees. "Ugh, that was awful" she grumbled. "Ugh-wait, Jet, where is he?" she asked desperately. She looked around and what she shortly found horrified her to no end. Onyx and Obsidian sniffing the unmoving body of Jet. Fearing the absolute worse, she ran to his body and cradled it, finding three deep claw marks in his chest. "No" she whimpered. Suddenly, Jet moved a little and slowly opened his eyes, finding the eyes of his mother. "M-Mommy" he struggled to get out. "Yes baby, Mommy's here" Salem said. "Stay awake for Mommy, Jet. Stay awake" she whimpered, eyes filling with tears. "I-I can't, Mommy" Jet barely managed to say. "No, no you stay awake, Jet. Please" Salem begged. Jet, however, couldn't, as his eyes slowly started to close. Salem took notice and nudged him to stay alive. "Jet, please, don't die. I need you in my life" Salem said bursting into tears. "I lo-love y-y-" the boy tried to say it, but couldn't muster the strength. "Jet, I need you! I can't live with out you! Don't die!" Salem yelled. "I... love... you" he finally said. Then, he went limp. Jet had died.

Salem looked at his now dead corpse, then nudged it in a vain attempt to wake him. "No, no!" she said hysterically. "Wake up. Jet?!" no response. He was dead. By her hand. "Jet..." she realized what she'd done. What she became, and what that lead to. She wanted only to protect him, but in doing so, she took his life. The life of her son. The most precious thing to her. The one person to love her, and take away her past feelings of hate and sadness and give her the chance to feel happy and loved. Nothing was supposed to get in the way of that. She yelled out a gut-wrenching cry:

"JEEEETTTT!"

Salem was now heartbroken over the loss of her son. For what seemed like days, she mourned the loss of her most precious, and it had a profound impact on the Grimm. Beowolves howled to the sky, Ursai roared in sadness, and the Grimm never attacked any villages for a time. Huntsman took note of this, saying that when they approached the beasts, they never attacked, or did anything, but they instead had this look of sadness, like they had lost something dear to them. Little did the huntsman and huntresses know that it was all due to the loss of a woman's son that the Grimm were now in this state of sadness.

Later on, Salem had a mausoleum built and made a coffin to place Jet to rest. With both constructed, she moved Jet to his last resting place, a forest, far away from any civilization and near impossible to get to. She placed the boy in the coffin and looked at him one last time. "I'm sorry, Jet" she said. "I never meant for this to happen. To have your life taken so soon by my own hand, something I will never forgive myself for. But just know that I love you so much. I love you more than anything in the world. Goodbye, my beloved son." She kissed Jet's forehead one last time and the lid of the coffin closed, sealing him in and putting him to rest. She then turned her attention to Onyx and Obsidian. "I will put you two to rest as well, only waking if there any intruders who make it to his grave. Then you are to show no mercy on them" she said. She placed her finger on Onyx's forehead, causing him to fall on the floor. She did the same for Obsidian, and both wolves lay resting, with the intent of killing any trespassers. She exited the mausoleum and closed the entrance, taking one last look at her son's resting place before saying, "I love you, Jet." She summoned multiple Grimm to guard the mausoleum and to make sure no one, if they ever managed to get to it, would disturb Jet's tomb.

Salem returned to her castle and sat on her throne, contemplating on her future. Without Jet, what else could she do? All the time she had spent previously was playing with him, nothing else, no future plans, just focusing on her and her son. She then thought back on her battle with Oscar, and she became enraged. The dark aura returned, and she noticed her hands growing claws. Fearfully, she shook her head, causing the aura to dissipate and her hands returning to normal. "No, I can't" she said. "I can't become that monster. The same monster that killed Jet. It was that fool, Oscar that made me transform. He was sent to kill me by his allies. It was because of them that I lost control, that made me into the monster that killed my son. It was because of them and him that my life is ruined. They did this to me. All of them." She clenched her fists so hard, blood started coming out. The glass on her windows cracked, then shattered. Her hate was growing, for all those that caused her heartache, for those that made her into a monster that killed Jet. She knew now what she must do.

"They must pay for what they have done. Yes, they must pay with their lives. I must kill them all."

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter! Like I said before, I'm just testing the waters here, so let me know what you guys think. Once I finish my Halo/RWBY crossover, I'll focus on this and see where I'll take this. Maybe I'll do one of those "No Such Luck" fics, but I'll look at some alternatives. Peace out everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, and welcome back. I've gotten some good reviews so far, so I figured, why not put up another chapter?**

 **I don't own The Loud House or RWBY**

* * *

After Jet's unfortunate demise, Salem waged war on all humans and Faunus, hellbent on their destruction for what they did to her and her son. Her attire changed, tying her loose hair up and changing her dress. Her demeanor changed as well, growing stone cold and emotionless. Over the centuries, she had carefully developed a plan to destroy the humans and the Faunus, taking her time and being meticulous with each step she took in order to progress with her plan. She recruited some henchmen to help her in carrying out whatever was required to stay on track. One day, though, she came across a poor girl, who had said was abused by her stepmother and stepsisters. Her name was Cinder, and for too long she suffered at the hands of these vile people. With some help from the queen of the Grimm, Cinder had unlocked her Aura and semblance, and used it on her 'family,' setting them on fire after hearing their pleas for mercy and forgiveness. Salem looked on as her new weapon burned them alive, hearing their screams and cries to make it stop and that they'll do anything for her before they had stopped and were burned to near ashes. An idea had come to her mind. Maybe, just maybe, she can turn her into the ultimate weapon, a weapon that can help her combat the warriors Oscar had created to aid him in this war. Maybe she can turn her into...

a maiden.

Unknown to her, however, the reincarnated Oscar, now Ozpin, had a plan of his own, one that could, in theory, bring about an end to this centuries-old feud. Despite the massive risks that would come with such a task.

* * *

 **Ozpin**

"Geez, Oz. This forest is hard to navigate. And on top of that, there's a crap ton of Grimm here. What's so important about this place, any way?" a scraggly man said.

"Qrow, the place we are about to enter is the reason the war between us and Salem started centuries ago. It holds something valuable to Salem, something that she cherishes more than anything else" Ozpin answered.

"It must be of high importance for this many Grimm to reside in. Salem must be guarding it to make sure on one finds it, which is also why it is located in this dense forest, since it is quite difficult to chart" a woman with black hair and red eyes said.

"Correct, Raven. We're close to the mausoleum, and there appears to be a large crowd of Grimm keeping a close guard. Weapons out, this looks like it's going to be a long battle." Qrow and Raven looked at each other before bringing their weapons out for the battle ahead.

* * *

 **Later, 'cause I can**

After killing off dozens of Grimm, a tired Qrow and Raven, minus Ozpin, opened the door to the mausoleum, finding a tomb, as well as two large black wolves residing inside. "Uh, Oz? Is this why we came to this place, a couple of wolves, and a coffin?" Qrow asked suspiciously.

"No, it's what's inside the coffin that matters" Ozpin said as he slowly started to move it's heavy lid. It fell with a massive thud, kicking up dirt in the process. Qrow and Raven coughed as the dust cloud disappeared, finally revealing to them what Ozpin had been speaking of, causing them to widen their eyes.

It was a small child, no older than five, with white hair, white skin, and black veins covering his body. "This child... it looks so much like Salem. Ozpin, who is this child, and why does he look like her?" Raven asked. Ozpin sighed and rubbed his eyes. "This, Raven, is no ordinary child. This... is the son of Salem." Qrow and Raven's eyes nearly popped out of their heads at the mention of who the child is. "His name is Jet, and I'm the reason he is resting here" Ozpin said as he bough out a book and some Dust crystals. "But hopefully, with this, I can bring him back to the living and, with the smallest glitter of hope, convince Salem to end the war between us and the Grimm" he said as he opened the book. However, as he was about to begin, the two wolves started waking up and noticed the intruders that have entered Jet's tomb. They growled in anger and crept forward. "Uh, nice doggie?" Qrow said nervously. Raven looked at him in disbelief. "It works better if you have treats.

"Qrow, Raven. Take care of these wolves. I'll see if I can bring Jet back with one of these spells in the book" Ozpin said as he flipped through the pages.

"Alright, Oz. Whatever you say. Make it quick though. These things look pretty pissed" Qrow said, as Onyx attacked him. Obsidian attacked at Raven, who brought out her sword to block the wolf. Meanwhile, Ozpin had found a spell and started chanting in an attempt bring Jet back to life. As he chanted, a white light engulfed the boy's body, growing brighter and brighter. Qrow and Raven were resisting the wolves' attack until they were blinded by the light, the two wolves howling in pain until the light dissapated. "Ozpin, what was that?" Raven asked.

"It is done. The spell is completed" Ozpin said as he leaned in forward to Jet's chest, hearing a faint, but present heartbeat.

* * *

 **Grimmlands**

Salem's eyes shot open as she jumped out of her throne, clutching her chest. "No, it can't be" she whispered as she looked out of the massive window to the horizon.

"Jet?"

* * *

 **Ozpin**

Qrow and Raven walked over to the tomb, and what they saw, surprised them. Jet's appearance had changed drastically. He now had fair skin with freckles, as if he wasn't related to Salem at all. The only thing that stayed the same was the white hair. "Gods alive" Raven whispered.

"What happened to him?" Qrow asked.

"I had brought Jet back to the land of the living. The cost was that the spell I had utilized removed his appearance. However, he still carries Salem's abilities, such as strength, and... the ability to summon whole army of Grimm" Ozpin said. "But there is some good in this. Jet can't access his powers yet, and we can use him to convince Salem to end this war."

"Ozpin, you can't be serious!" Raven exclaimed.

"It's like you said: Salem can't be reasoned with" Qrow said.

"That is, until she sees her son with us. Come, I will carry him to Beacon. And, bring the wolves too" Ozpin said as he picked up Jet's now unconscious body. Qrow and Raven looked at Onyx and Obsidian, who had changed as well. Their fur was snow white, with light blue eyes and light blue around the tips of their ears and tails. To make things more odd, they were looking at them panting happily with tails wagging. "Ummm, follow us?" Qrow said. The two complied as they stayed near the Branwens as they followed Ozpin out of the mausoleum.

* * *

 **Salem**

After the trio left the forest back to Beacon, Salem opened a portal to the mausoleum, finding an open tomb. "What?" she said as she inspected it. "No, no, no" she said frantically as she looked for her son. "NO, NO, NO!" Her fear was soon replaced by anger, as she deduced who was behind this.

Looking to the sky, she yelled one word:

"OZZZPPPIIINNNN!"

* * *

 **Beacon**

Ozpin, Qrow, and Raven had entered the room below Beacon, where no one knows of its existence. "Okay, Oz. What's the plan now?" Qrow asked as he took a drink from his flask.

"I plan to confront Salem about stopping these attacks, and to end the war, lest she lose her son" Ozpin said as she placed Jet in a capsule.

"I'm not so sure I want to know what that last part means" Qrow said nervously.

"Ozpin, are you certain that using Jet as a bargaining chip against Salem will work? This is her _son_ we are talking about. And you know better than to get between a mother and her child. Not that I would know" Raven said.

"It's either this, or risk more lives finding a solution to defeat her" Ozpin responded. "We'll need to confront her directly, which is where the teleportation Dust crystals come in" he said as he pulled out two Dust crystals.

"What are those going to do?" Qrow asked.

"The teleportation crystals will be used to teleport us to Salem's castle. However, they are extremely rare, almost impossible to find."

"How long will it take to find them?" Qrow asked.

Ozpin sighed loudly. "It may take an extremely long time to find just one crystal."

"Okay, so while we deal with Salem, you can go out and find them" Raven said.

"Yes, but that will prove difficult, as Salem will pull out all the stops to find Jet, so we will need to be discreet about it in the meantime" Ozpin said as he lay a hand on the capsule Jet was resting in.

"So there we go. We find a teleportation crystal, use it to get to Salem's castle, get her to end this whole thing. How long can it possibly take?" Qrow said.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Thanks to some positive comments, I can now fully do this story. A couple of things to note. There shall be no Loudcest, for I do not work like that. However, I am unsure if there will be Ronnie/Lincoln, or just have her be a total bitch to him. I do plan for Ronnie play a part in Lincoln's discovery of his powers, which will end. Badly. Very, very badly. For everyone in Royal Woods. Like, apocalyptic bad, Hell on Earth bad. Repent-now bad. I'm exaggerating, of course. So with that I say, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gasp! Two chapters, in one day! Unheard of! Heresy, heresy!**

 **I don't own RWBY or Loud house.**

* * *

 **Six years later**

"Holy crap, six years and we just barely found these crystals?!" Qrow exclaimed as he, Raven, and Ozpin stood on a mountain with two clear Dust crystals.

"Ozpin did say they were extremely difficult to locate" Raven responded.

"Alright, come. We must get back to Beacon and retrieve Jet" Ozpin said.

When they arrived, they opened the capsule the boy was resting in. He had aged in six years, now eleven years old on the outside. Actually, he was over 200 years old during his rest in the mausoleum. But who's splitting hairs?

"Okay, now to just get to Salem's castle and start bargaining" Qrow said.

Ozpin pulled out one of the teleportation crystals and laid it on the ground. "Okay, I will use some of my Aura to activate them" he said as some of his Aura poured into the crystals, causing them to glow.

"Let's hope this works" Raven muttered.

The crystal was glowing brighter, and lightning was striking the ground, causing the Branwens to grow concerned. "Uh, Oz? Maybe this wasn't the best idea-" Qrow was cut off when a sphere of white energy swallowed everyone in the room, soon after disappearing, leaving only a smoldering charred crystal.

* * *

 **Unknown**

Ozpin woke up to find himself in a wooded area. He got up, finding Qrow, Raven, Jet, and even Onyx and Obsidian lying on the ground. "What was that?" Qrow asked.

"The plan didn't work, we're not in Salem's castle" Raven said as she looked at her surroundings.

"This wasn't supposed to happen" Ozpin muttered. He heard Jet groaning. He slowly got up and found himself with three people he doesn't know, and two wolves that were looking at him. "W-Where am I? Who are you? W-W-Who am _I?!_ " he asked frantically.

"Great, kid's having a panic attack. Just what we need" Qrow muttered as he took another drink.

"Calm down, young one. There's nothing to be afraid of. Your name is-" Raven said before Ozpin cut him off.

"Raven, don't. He doesn't know his true identity, maybe we can use that to our advantage"

"How so?" Qrow asked.

"He doesn't know who he is, so he doesn't know about his abilities, mainly summoning Grimm. Change of plans, follow me." The twins looked at each other questioningly before walking after Ozpin. "You coming or what kid?" Qrow asked Jet. Nervously, he followed the three, Onyx and Obsidian staying to his side, to the dismay of the boy.

After 10 minutes of walking, the group found a road, and followed it before coming across a sign.

"'Royal Woods, Michigan.' Does that ring a bell for anyone?" Qrow asked.

"I don't believe I've heard of such a place. Ozpin?" Raven questioned.

"In all the years I traveled across Remnant, I have never came across a 'Royal Woods.' Most unusual" Ozpin answered. The group continued walking into the city.

"So, what's our plan of attack?" Qrow asked.

"I know not, unfortunately" Ozpin responded. Then, he spotted something.

It was a couple, presumably man and wife standing next to a large van. "Qrow, Raven, stay here, I'll see if I can get anything out of those two" he said as he approached the couple. "Good evening! How are you two this night?" he politely asked the two.

"Oh, not so good. We couldn't adopt again" the man said.

"Again, sir?"

"We tried to adopt a boy for our daughters to have brother, but we were unable to, for the third time. Sometimes I wonder if we were meant to have a son" the woman answered sadly.

"And pray tell, how many do you have?"

"We have uh, 10 daughters. Our last one was born 2 months ago" the man said.

Ozpin was surprised at this, though he regained himself. The Arc family was known for their ability to have many children, but they didn't look like they were in the Arc lineage, so that was odd. An idea came to his mind. "You wish to have a son, you say?" he asked them. They both nodded. "Well then, allow me to assist you. Young man, could you come here a moment?" he called out to Jet. Nervously, he walked up to him, Onyx and Obsidian running and licking the couples' faces, mush to their surprise.

"No! Down, you two!" the boy ordered. Immediately, the wolves stopped licking and went to Jet's sides, surprising him. "Uhhh, good boys?" The two barked happily in response.

"You seem to have trained them well, young man" the woman complimented.

"Uh, thanks?"

"I have an offer for you two" Ozpin said. "Would you adopt this boy into your family?"

The couple's eyes widened at that offer. "Adopt him, you're kidding!" the woman exclaimed.

"I am serious, I am offering for you to adopt this boy so you finally have a son and a brother for your daughters. However, the legal documents required for the adoption to take place were lost long ago" Ozpin said with a lie.

"Do you know where his family is?' the woman asked.

Ozpin lied again. "Unfortunately, the fate of his family is unknown. And he is suffering from amnesia, so he doesn't even know who his family is."

"I do? Huh, I don't remember I had that. Ohhhh..." Jet said.

"Well, it's going to be difficult, but I think we can get through the whole adoption issue and take him in" the man said. "I know that you have amnesia, so you probably don't know your own name do you?" he asked Jet. He shook his head in response.

"I suppose that this means a yes?" Ozpin asked.

"...Yes" the couple answered. Ozpin smiled.

"Very well then. Young man, you now have a new family" he said to Jet.

"A new family? Wow, I've only known you for a short time. I'm kind of nervous" he said.

"Understandable. But no worry, you will get along with them, I can tell. You have your wolves to protect you in case of harm, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Okay, if you say so. I guess I have a new family. What could go wrong?" Jet said.

"It is settled then" Ozpin said.

"Oh, this so exciting!" the woman exclaimed.

"The girls will be so happy they have a brother now!" the man said hugging his wife.

"And if I may get your names?"

"Of course. My name's Lynn Loud Sr. and this is my wife Rita."

"What is your name, sir?" Rita asked.

"You may simply call me Ozpin."

"Okay, Ozpin. Thank you so much for this. We couldn't be any happier" Rita happily said.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Loud. Take good care of him. Farewell" Ozpin said as he walked away.

* * *

"Wow. Just gave that kid a family, huh?" Qrow said.

"Yes, Qrow. Change of plans, again. Jet is going to stay with them until we find yet _another_ solution to our problem" Ozpin said.

"I do hope you know what you're doing. For all of our sakes" Raven said as she put on her mask.

"We can only hope" Ozpin replied as he pulled out the last teleportation crystal and activated it, another white sphere swallowing them and transporting them back to Remnant.

* * *

 **Jet**

"So, what happens now?" Jet asked.

"I guess, we take you to our home. Your home" Lynn said as he walked towards his van.

"Are you coming?" Rita asked.

"Well, yeah. I am your son now" Jet replied.

"By the way, since you can't remember your name, what should we call you?" Rita asked.

"I don't know really. Whatever you guys want to call me is fine" Jet responded.

"Hmmm, I'm thinking of calling you... Luke? No, that's not it. Lane? No, what to choose, ummm... Lincoln? Is Lincoln, alright?" Lynn asked.

"Uhhh, yeah, that would be fine" said Je-Lincoln.

"Alright, welcome to the family, Lincoln Loud" Lynn said as he drove off to Lincoln's new home. "Come on you two, you coming?" he said to Onyx and Obsidian, who followed him to the van.

"By the way, do you have names for your wolves?" Rita asked.

"Names? Uh, I don't know" he said looking to his pets. "I feel like naming this one, Snow" he said to Onyx. "And this one, Moon" he said to Obsidian. "Hey, Snow. Hey, Moon." He petted the now Snow and Moon, who whined happily.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this one. If this feels a bit rushed, Jet, now Lincoln, meeting Lynn and Rita and being adopted, I apologize. To me, it feels a little rushed. I am torn about having either Ronnie or Chandler bully Lincoln to the point where he unleashes his powers upon Royal Woods. Let me know what you guys think. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Another one, as DJ Khaled would say. Yet another chapter in one day.**

 **I don't own RWBY and Loud House**

* * *

 **1216 Franklin Avenue**

"LANA! WHERE IS MY DOLLY?! IF YOU GAVE IT ANOTHER HAIRCUT, I WILL GET RID OF YOUR DUMB ANIMALS!" Lola Loud yelled at her twin.

"I didn't take your stupid doll! Lisa probably took it to experiment on it or something!" Lana replied.

"LISA-"

"Negative, I have not acquired said figurine in the last 24 hours" Lisa said adjusting her glasses.

"WELL, WHO DID?!"

"GUYS, BE QUIET! MOM AND DAD ARE LITERALLY ON THE PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Lori yelled. "Anyway, what was that, Mom?" she said politely. "Uh huh, yeah..."

"What's Mom calling about?" Leni asked.

"Maybe she finally adopted a boy, I can't wait to have brother to play sports with" Lynn said excitedly.

"I hope he's into music, that way we can jam 24/7, 365" Luna said.

"Oh please, they've tried already. They'll never adopt a-" Lola was interrupted be an ecstatic Lori.

"YOU DID?! OMG, I AM LITERALLY SO EXCITED! WHEN ARE YOU COMING BACK?! Uh huh, uh huh, alright see you then. Bye" Lori said as she hung up. "She and Dad had adopted a boy alright, and they'll be home in a few minutes, so START PREPPING, WE'RE THROWING A WELCOMING PARTY!"

"Yeah, buddy!" Lynn yelled.

"Awesome, we get a brother!" Lola and Lana said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Luan said as she and the girls starting a welcoming party for their new brother.

* * *

 **Lincoln**

"So what are your daughters like?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, Lincoln, they're...unique to say the least. Very rambunctious" Lynn answered.

"Kind of unpredictable, but we love them anyway" Rita said as they pulled on to the driveway of their house. "Sounds like the girls are making a party for you, Lincoln" she said as she heard sounds coming from the house. "I have an idea. Lincoln, go to the back of the house" she told him. Lincoln complied and went to the backyard.

Meanwhile, the girls were waiting at the front door, decorations set up around the living room with a banner that says 'Welcome Bro' in bold lettering.

"Ohhh, I can't wait for our new brother!" Leni said.

"I hope he is interested in the dark arts, like me" Lucy groaned.

"Yeah, no. I hope that he is a sports guy, Like me" Lynn countered.

"Fools, he will be an academic. Not like me, of course. But hey, he can try" Lisa said. The front door opened, and Rita and Lynn stepped inside, smiling.

"Girls, *snicker* welcome your *snicker* new bro-"

*CRASH*

"No! Snow, Moon, bad! Get down! That's not your food!" Lincoln whispered. The girls looked at each other confused and followed the clattering.

What they found was a white-haired boy, eleven years old, trying to remove a large white wolf, no bigger than Lucy's height, from the dinner table, as it was eating everything that was on there, while another wolf was trying to get on the table. They all stopped when they noticed the girls standing in the dining room. "Uhhh... hi?"

It was silent for a moment, until the girls screamed and ran upstairs. "Well, that was a warm welcome."

The girls stayed in Lori and Leni's room, shaking at what they had seen.

"What the heck was that?!" Luna asked.

"Two large wolves, that's what that was!" Lori answered.

"By the way, was that kid we saw our new brother?" Lana asked hugging Lola.

"Who cares?! Why were there two massive dogs in the dining room?! I'm too pretty to be eaten!" Her twin yelled.

Suddenly their door opened, revealing Lynn Sr. and Rita, to the girl's relief. "Now girls, I realize that seeing what you saw would scare anyone, but rest assured, Snow and Moon mean no harm" Rita said.

"They have names?!" Lynn yelled.

"Weird names" Lana said.

"Yes, they have names. Lincoln?" Lynn Sr. called out. Lincoln walked in with Snow and Moon, causing the girls to cower in the corner.

"Some hello huh?" Lincoln said with an amused tone. "Uhhh, anyway, Snow and Moon-that's what I named them-are harmless. Come over and pet them, if you like."

"Yeah, not happening, Lincoln" Lori said, unamused. Lana then got up and slowly walked up to the wolves. "LANA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Lincoln said they were harmless. So, I'm going to pet them" she answered as she went up to Moon, and slowly put her hand up to his head. Moon simply stood as the tomboy pet him. "Woah, this is cool. It's like they're your average house dog" she said.

"No fair! I want to pet them too!" Lola whined as she got up and petted Snow, who whined happily.

"GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lori yelled as the others got up and petted the wolves.

"How unusual for a canine to behave like this" Lisa stated.

"Girls, I think you should introduce yourselves to your brother" Rita said. All of them stopped and looked at Lincoln, who smiled. They squealed and hugged their new brother.

"Yay, new brother!" the twin squealed.

"Are you into sports?" Lynn asked.

"Are you a rocker?!" Luna yelled.

"What is your IQ?" Lisa inquired.

"Why is your hair white?" Leni asked.

"Girls, girls! We can talk more at the dinner table. I'm sure Lincoln is hungry. I just hope Snow and Moon haven't eaten everything" Lynn Sr. said as the two wolves barked.

After dinner, which was just some scraps, Rita and Lynn talked about everything that happened when they took Lincoln in, from when they met Ozpin, to the boy's 'amnesia.' But even then, the girls said that they were happy they had a brother, and they'll accept him into the family, causing him to smile.

"Wait, where's Lincoln going to sleep? He doesn't have a room" Lori asked.

"I was thinking about redoing the old storage closet we don't use as his new room. It may take some time, though, so Lincoln may have to sleep in the living room, if that's alright with you" Rita answered.

"That's no problem at all. I can sleep in the living room" Lincoln said.

"Well then, that's settled. We will need to deal with the issue of getting him into school. Lisa?" Lynn Sr. asked

"I can call some of my associates and see if they can't get Lincoln into school, even without the formal paperwork" Lisa responded.

"Wonderful. It's time to go to bed now, we'll talk more in the morning" Rita said as the kids got up and went to their rooms, saying good night to each other.

"Night, Lincoln. Welcome to the family, brah" Luna said as she went to her room.

"Thanks, Luna" Lincoln said as he laid down on the couch with a blanket and pillow. Snow and Moon curled up next to the foot of the couch as they went to sleep. "I think I'm gonna like it here" he said to himself as he went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Jesus, so many chapters, in one day. Who's done that, huh? Probably someone else, but hey, I got plans for this. Lincoln maybe a bit OOC in this story compared to his TV counterpart, but whatever. I'm also thinking about bringing in some new creatures of Grimm that Lincoln creates in his rage. And, uh... the chapter where he lets loose, may cause the rating of this story to go up, since I plan to make it quite a bloody one, with lots of death and gore. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there. This isn't a chapter. Rather, this is a bio for the new Grimm Lincoln will create when he unleashes his powers on Royal Woods. If you want to put in some Grimm of your own, let me know in the comments, and if I like them, I'll put them in. Let's take a look:**

 **Grimm Sabertooth: Based off the saber tooth tiger, that lived millions of years ago. Black fur, with bone armor on the head, back, sides, and arms. Hunts in packs of up to 10. Very fast, very nimble, and extremely dangerous. Uses ambush tactics to kill its prey. Hard to spot when it finds cover and is vey silent when it does, adding to the danger.**

 **Grimm Hunter: Based off the mythical creature, the Wendigo(but not the one form Until Dawn, I personally don't like those). Deer-like head, mostly fur body, except for the chest, which has bone armor. Very strong, almost impossible to take down. Uses a club to subdue its prey. Voracious eater, leaves almost nothing behind but bones.**

 **Grimm Arachnid: A Grimm version of the Camel Spider. Launches a very strong web from either its rear, or very powerful acid from its fangs. bigger than a whole charter bus. Spawns smaller, tarantula Grimm, but still bigger than a human hand. it spawns them by live birth, or laying eggs into a host's mouth where they grow and burst from their body in a shower of blood and melted organs. Impossible to kill, with any sort of weapons.**

 **Grimm Winged Devil: Based off the mythical harpy. Feminine features, wings for arms, bat-like face, very thin to the point you can see bones. Easy to kill, but travels in packs up to 50. Emits ear-shattering screech, catching any target off guard. Eats prey until there's nothing but bones.**

 **Grimm Brute: Based off the mythical Bigfoot. 10 feet tall, mostly fur, with bone armor around the chest, shoulders, forearms, and legs. Very strong, can crush a human skull into a pancake and can rip anyone apart with ease. Emits a blood-curdling wail and is easily provoked. Hard to kill.**

 **Grimm Crawler: Based off the centipede. Longer than a sedan, with bone armor at the top of its body. Shoots out a very powerful acid from its two pincers. Acid can melt a body to the bone, but Crawler will usually use its pincers to rip off feet to immobilize prey so it can eat it alive. Hard to kill unless turned over to expose the black skin.**

 **Grimm Stinger: Based off the hornet. As big as a human hand, with some armor to allow for quick movement. Venom will eat through skin, and organs, leaving a very mutilated corpse. Travels in groups of hundreds, emitting a very loud buzzing. Easy to kill with a flame thrower, but Stingers will avoid the fire easily.**

 **Grimm Raptor: Based off the pterosaur. Large as said dinosaur, but twice as fast. Travels in pack of 10. Uses dive bomb to catch its prey, swallowing whole, or allowing fellow Raptors to pick prey apart. Hard to kill due to its speed.**

 **Grimm Drago: Based off the Komodo Dragon. Has powerful bacteria around the mouth. Bites prey, then waits, up to 2 hours until prey dies. Either hunts alone, or in packs of 5. Difficult to kill due to its surprising speed when running, almost on two legs.**

 **Grimm Tyrant: Based off the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Bigger than the whole Loud house. Very powerful, too. Can lift in tear apart a tank with extreme ease. Impossible to kill, thanks to its extensive bone armor.**

 **Grimm Executioner: Based off Pyramid Head, from** ** _Silent Hill._** **Has a massive pyramid-shaped helmet of pure bone and a black body, along with a giant bone sword that's difficult to carry around. Slow due to the sword, but very powerful with it. Hard to kill due to the helmet, but can be slowed even further when shot in the body.**

 **That's it for the new Grimm. Of course, the normal Grimm will make an appearance, such as Beowlolves and Ursai. I based these Grimm off of creatures I thought were scary back when I was a little kid, though I'm an adult and find them less scary and more freaky, or awesome in some cases, with these creatures. Then I made them into Grimm. If you have Grimm you want added to the story, let me know. If I like them, in they'll go. Peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome back to another new chapter. Lincoln begins his new life with the Louds, and will meet some new faces along the way. It won't be long before he goes to school, and meets his new bully. I have some notes at the end, so stay tuned.**

 **I don't own Loud House or RWBY**

* * *

 _Lincoln found himself in a place that would most would describe as a nightmare, or Hell by others. The sky was blood red, as was the ground, with oddly colored rocks jutting out. Pools of pure black can be seen, but the most disturbing aspect of them were the creatures coming out of them like some sort of form of giving birth. Black fur, white armor, with blood red eyes, almost demonic-like. Most who found themselves here would be terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought._

 _But not Lincoln. No, instead of fear, he felt a sense of...familiarity. This all seemed so familiar, like he had been here before, like he had grown accustomed to these sights, these sounds, these monsters. No, these weren't monsters, at least not to him. Even the moon, shattered and broken, seen as a sign of the apocalypse. Instead, it fascinated Lincoln, making him wonder why it was so broken. He could gaze at it for hours. This place seemed so much, not like Hell, not like an unending nightmare. It seemed so much like..._

 _Home._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Lincoln saw a figure. This figure was clad in a dark dress that was quite long. The hair, the snow white hair that matched his own was done in a bun. It had white skin with black veins, something that struck Lincoln with that same sense of familiarity. He decided to call out to it. "Hello?"_

 _The figure turned, allowing the boy to look at its face. HER face. Blood red pupils surrounded be black sclera with a diamond on the forehead. Still, Lincoln felt no fear, but rather like he has seen this woman before. The woman seems to have that same feeling, as her expression changed to that of utter shock, like she hasn't seen him for a long time. Lincoln felt like he started to slip, but he heard the woman utter one word before his vison turned black._

 _"Jet?"_

Lincoln's eyes shot open, and he found himself back in the Loud house. He got up with a groan and grabbed his head. "That was a weird dream" he muttered.

"Kids, breakfast is ready!" Lynn Sr. called out. As the boy got up and headed to the kitchen, a rumbling was heard, catching Snow and Moon's attention, who whimpered in response. The rumbling was getting louder, causing Lincoln to run to the kitchen to his adopted father. "Hey, uh what's that sound?" he asked nervously. Shouts could be heard, ranging from "I got here first!" to "I don't think so!"

"That would be the girls coming down for breakfast. Grab a plate, they don't leave any leftovers" Lynn Sr. responded. Lincoln did so and got some eggs. The sisters came down to grab their meal and spotted Lincoln already there.

"Oh, hey Lincoln! Got here before us, huh? Guess Lynn lost the bet" Luna said.

"Hey, you lost the bet too, Don't gloat!" Lynn shot back.

"Looks like you put Lynn on a gloaten-free diet, Lincoln! Hahahaha! Get it?" Luan joked,. The girls groaned, but Lincoln laughed.

"Good one, Luan! Really funny" Lincoln complemented, making the comedian smile and blush.

"T-Thanks Lincoln" she said.

"Nice one, Lincoln" Lori said.

"But I actually thought was funny" he shot back.

"Now, kids, breakfast first" Lynn Sr. cut in. The kids got their food and sat down to eat. "Okay, so the itinerary for today is getting everything we need to make Lincoln's mew room. So, we are going to the mall to get his bed, his clothes, and school supplies, because school is starting in a few days." The girls groaned in response.

"No!"

"Not school!"

"The worst part of summer: When it ends!"

"Now, girls. The beginning of school is not fun, but you still have to go. Now finish your breakfast, before we go to the mall."

* * *

 **Later**

The kids arrived at the mall and split up to get all of Lincoln's necessities, while the boy took his wolves to the pet store, not noticing the stares he go on the way. "Okay, guys. Mom says I need to get collars for you two, so let's look around." Snow and Moon barked in response as they followed their owner for collars. "Hmmm, how about these red ones? They look nice" he said. The two barked as Lincoln put the collars on them. After paying for the collars, he continued walking, Leni caught up. "Hey, Lincoln, I was looking for your clothes, and I was wondering if you like some of these" she said.

"Sure Leni. What do you got?" Lincoln asked. Leni showed the bag of clothes and pulled out an orange polo, blue pants, and red and white shoes. "They look nice. Better than what I have on" he said as he looked to his current attire, which was made up of a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "Yay! I knew you would like them!" the blonde cheered. "Want to go to the food court?"

As the two went to the food court, Leni met some of her friends and started talking to them, particularly about Lincoln.

"Is that your new brother?" A brunette asked.

"Yep! We adopted him yesterday, and we're here to get all his stuff" Leni responded.

"Why does he have white hair, though?" A blonde asked as she looked the boy, who was eating a sandwich and feeding chips to two large wolves.

"I don't know, Lisa said it may be 'gemeric'"

"You mean genetic?" the brunette corrected.

"There you go, Emma!"

"The hair's a little weird, but I guess he's a little cute. What's his name?" the blonde asked.

"His name's Lincoln. And yeah, Mandy he is a cutie" Leni responded.

"One sundae please" Lincoln said. The girls looked at him while he got the treat and then fed it to Snow and Moon, making the girls raise their eyebrows.

"Those are some weird pets that kid has" Emma said.

"We were a bit scared when we first saw them, but then Lincoln said they were harmless, and they totes were!" Leni responded. "They're so cute too! They're even sharing the ice cream with Lincoln" she said as the girls looked at the boy, who was eating the sundae with the wolves, grossing the girls a bit.

"Yeah, sharing. Right?"Emma said.

"Yeah, sure. We'll be on our way Leni. See you at school" Mandy responded as she started to leave.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye, Leni, bye Lincoln!" Emma and Mandy said as they left.

"Bye, girls I never met before!" Lincoln waved as he cleaned the ice cream off his face.

"Let's go, Lincoln. I'm sure everyone has done their shopping" Leni said. The group left the food court to look for the others.

* * *

 **Later, again**

The family met up at the van with everything needed for Lincoln's room. Lynn Sr. and Rita got the bed and the bedpost, Lori, Luna, and Lynn got the drawer, and Luan simply watched Lucy, the twins, Lisa, and Lily while she got school supplies. "Okay, gang. That should be everything for Lincoln's new room, and the school supplies for his first day at school" Lynn Sr. said.

"What school's he going to?" Luna asked.

"We were thinking Royal Woods Elementary since that's where the younger ones go to, so he doesn't feel totally alone" Rita answered.

"Makes sense" Lori said, texting on her phone.

The family got in the van and went home. When they arrived, Lynn Sr. and Lynn Jr. unloaded the drawer while Lori and Luna unloaded the bedpost. Lincoln noticed the two trying to move the massive box. "Hey, Luna. Need some help with that?"

"Thanks, bro, but this seems a little heavy...for...you" Luna's words fell out of her mouth, as she noticed the white-haired boy, lifting the whole box like it was nothing!

"I got this, Luna. You can take the rest" he said as he walked inside with the massive box with no trouble. She and Lori looked at each other, speechless at what just occurred.

"I literally have no idea what that was just now"

"That was really weird"

Still unnerved, the two got the remaining bags and headed to the house, where everyone else was unpacking. "I guess no one noticed Lincoln walking in with the box" the rockstar whispered to her sister.

"Okay everyone. Time to go to bed. We'll start making Lincoln's room tomorrow, then we'll talk about what we're going to do with the rest of your summer break" Rita said. The kids conversed with each other as they headed to the bathroom, leaving Lori and Luna downstairs.

"Do you think we should tell them about what Lincoln did?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know, sis. I'm still surprised by it. When did he get that strength?" Luna answered.

"You two coming or what?" Lynn yelled from upstairs.

"Uh, yeah, Lynn. We're coming. Be there in a minute" Lori responded. "Come on, Luna. We'll talk to Lincoln about it in the morning" she said as she went upstairs.

"Sure thing. I'm still freaked out though. How is Lincoln so strong?" Luna asked herself.

All the kids put on their pajamas and went to their rooms, saying goodnight to each other. Lincoln went to the couch again, Snow and Moon curling up to each other while the boy laid down, with many thoughts on his mind.

 _"Was the dream I had yesterday really a dream? And who was that lady? Why was she so familiar? And why did she call me 'Jet?'"_ were the questions he asked himself, unaware of the answers that were closer to him than he thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: Lincoln's abilities have just shown themselves, leaving two of his sisters in shock with questions in their heads. Will they know of Lincoln's true identity before he realizes his true potential? Or will they be too late when he unleashes his anger upon the unfortunate souls of Royal Woods? But first, a couple of notes:**

 **I'm leaning of Chandler bullying Lincoln and pushing him to the edge. He's just a bit of a douche, in my personal opinion. As for Ronnie Ann, I'm conflicted her and Linc having a relationship, or just have him stay single.**

 **I also want to add something for the Grimm. First, Rackno Warlord, your idea for the Grimm Quirin is awesome. A unicorn Grimm that shoots lightning from its horn and breathes fire makes it terrifying, especially when the people who encounter it will think of it as not a big a threat. Hell, Lola, in a moment of weakness, might try to capture it, not knowing its capabilities. She's not gonna die horribly though, don't worry. If I may add something to it to make it even MORE dangerous, here it is:**

 **When encountering a large body of water, like a lake or a pond, the Quirin will touch it with its horn. Almost immediately, the water will change into a thick, black goo, meaning it has turned into a Grimm spawning pool. So imagine a Quirin made its way to Lake Michigan and touched it with its horn. The lake will turn into a massive spawning pool, spawning even more Grimm, like more Quirin. If you like that, I'll add it.**

 **One other change has to do with the previous Grimm, in the Tyrant. The Tyrant has the ability to make its own spawning pools, by dropping thick black goo in random places. I'll add that change into the story. I'm just imagining the Tyrant and Quirin spreading the Grimm far beyond Royal Woods, maybe the entire United States, maybe even across the whole planet! now I'm just exaggerating, but it could be possible.**

* * *

 **If I may divert your attention away from this story for a moment, for all those following me, and thus my Halo/RWBY crossover, I have an announcement. No, I'm not cancelling it. I'll still continue it, but I have another story idea, not a sequel, or a spinoff.**

 **In this story, Garnet Rose, the child of Ruby and Weiss, deals with an unexpected betrayal of an AI that has joined Cortana's cause and is planning to take over Remnant. With his friends, the other children of RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY, they fight him and waves of Prometheans off. During the fight, Garnet discovers the powers of the silver-eyed warriors that came before him, and uses his new powers to face off against the AI and defeat him.**

 **I'm sort of iffy on this idea, and I'm unsure if I should go with this. If you guys say yes, I'll go for it. But for now, I say peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Happy Saturday, everyone. You get yourself a new chapter.**

 **I don't own Loud House or RWBY**

* * *

Salem shot up from her bed, clutching her heart while she looked around her private chambers. That dream she had, the boy she saw, the one she swore looked similar to her son. So similar, yet so different when she laid eyes on him. "No, that couldn't be. Jet's dead. Dead, I saw to that personally" she said mournfully. A lone tear ran down her cheek, as memories of her boy started coming back, and the life she had before he came along. Sadness, loneliness, and even anger. But then, Jet came into the picture, then such negative feelings soon went away, replaced by...happiness, and love.

But that was the past, and this is now, and right now, the destruction of the human and the Faunus was in order. She got up from her bed and went to the main hall to contact her associates to check up on the status of their assignments.

But one thought still plagued her mind. Who was that boy in her dreams?

* * *

 **Loud house**

Everyone was in the moving about, removing and adding to the closet that would soon be Lincoln's new room. Lori and Luna were slower than the others, still wondering about the boy's unnatural strength the day prior.

"Hey, Lori?"

"Yeah, Luna?"

"You still thinking about what happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, I am. No one, besides maybe Lynn on her best day, could lift something that heavy. And to be honest, Lincoln doesn't look that strong. But still, it's just weird that he can do something like that."

"Let's just keep doing his room. We'll talk to him about it when we're done."

Luna nodded and the two kept working until the room was completed. With 12 people (Minus Lily, because she's like, a baby) working an a small room, it was quite quick to set everything in place. Lincoln looked at is new abode with a smile on his face. "This is awesome. A little small, but I can do okay here. Thanks, everyone" he said.

"No problem, Lincoln. I hope you enjoy it" Lynn Sr. responded.

"Quite _Roomy,_ don't you think, Lincoln? Hahaha! Get it?" Luan joked.

Lincoln laughed while everyone groaned. "That's was a good one, Luan! Real good!" he said as he wiped a tear. The comedian blushed again as she looked away and whispered, "Thanks."

"Moving on, we still have some daylight left, so what do you guys want to do?" Rita asked.

"How's about a day at the gym?"

"No, a jam sesh!"

"Mud pond!"

"Why not just a day at the park?" Lincoln asked.

"Hmm, that actually doesn't sound too bad, Lincoln. I wouldn't mind the park. Everyone okay with that?" Lynn Sr. asked. The kids mostly agreed, with a few groans, but eventually they agreed. They walked out of Lincoln's room, except for Lori and Luna.

"Linc?" Luna asked.

"Yeah?"

"We want to talk to you about something" Lori said.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Yesterday, when we were putting your things away, you kind of lifted a really heavy box. And I have to ask: Uhhh, how did you lift a really heavy thing like that?" Lori asked.

"Uhhh, I lifted with my legs. You should always lift with your legs" Lincoln simply responded.

"That's not what we meant. That thing was HEAVY. How did you lift that thing when, no offense, you don't look like the strongest person on earth!" Luna exclaimed.

"I don't know. I didn't really think of it. The box wasn't that heavy, I guess?" Lincoln said.

*BEEP* "Lori, Luna, Lincoln, come on! We're heading to the park now!" Lynn Sr. yelled.

"Ooh! The park, right! Come on, you two!" The boy said to Snow and Moon. The three left the room, leaving a baffled Lori and Luna.

"He just played it off" Luna said.

"Seriously, dude!" Luna responded.

*BEEP* "Girls!" Rita yelled. The two quickly left to join their siblings in the van.

* * *

 **Later**

The family was doing their own their own thing in the park. Lincoln was playing catch with Snow and Moon, minding his business, when-

"L-L-Lori?" a voice said. Gushing was heard, followed by a scream. The boy went to the source, and found Lori holding a bloody shoe, along with an 11-year old boy with blood running down his nose.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT?!" the teen yelled.

"Ahhh, I keep forgetting so I can hear your beautiful voice" the boy said.

"You okay, man? That's a lot of blood" Lincoln asked.

"This sort of thing happens to him all the time, Lincoln" Lori groaned.

"Lincoln?" the boy asked while he got up.

"Oh yeah, Clyde, this is Lincoln. He's our new adopted brother. We brought him in a couple days ago" Lori answered.

"Lincoln, your new brother? Awesome! Name's Clyde, Clyde McBride and whoa, those are some freaky pets!" Clyde said as he pet Snow and Moon.

"Sure are. Lisa said they seem to be loyal to me, though, even though I don't have any memories of them" Lincoln said.

"Memories?" Clyde asked.

"Yeah, Opzin said I had amnesia, and I don't remember much from my childhood, or even my previous family. Ozpin's the name of the guy who sent me to my new one, by the way"

"A case of amnesia, how interesting. Have you tried something to remember your past?"

"Lisa's trying to do that, but she's having trouble."

"Well if it helps, I hope you find something."

"Thanks, Clyde. Hey in the meantime, want to hangout, play with Snow and Moon?"

"Sure, man!" The two played with the wolves for hours, laughing and getting to know each other, Clyde more on his end, though Lincoln told him about the two other people he met before being adopted, their names being Qrow and Raven, which caught his new friend's interest, especially their descriptions. Later on in the evening, the parents called the kids home for dinner. Lincoln and Clyde said goodbye to each other as the latter met up with his dads and the former meeting with his parents and siblings at the family van.

"What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Lori asked.

"Gym!"

"Jam!"

"Mud pond!"

"Library"

"We'll talk tomorrow" Lori said rubbing her eyes.

The kids conversed among each other as they went home. Lincoln especially about his new friend, Clyde.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Clyde just stepped in, and soon Ronnie Ann will. The next chapter will show off more of Lincoln's abilities, thanks to something that will set him off, that will involve someone trying to hurt one of his sisters. I have another idea for a new type of Grimm so here it is.**

 **Grimm Infector: Based off the Flood infection form, from Halo. Looks exactly like the game model, but black in color. Functions like the game model, turns any host into a Flood combat form, or Grimm Infected. The Infector will absorb any intelligence of the host, making them a dangerous threat based on the host that they take over. Will travel in packs of 10 to either kill, or subdue a host for more Infectors to take over. Difficult to kill unless armed with a shotgun or any other heavy weapons.**

 **I don't know, I feel like having people suffer a fate worse than death at the hands at the Grimm for the big attack on Royal Woods. I'll think of more Grimm types,so I'll let you know. Also, yesterday was 4/20, and it was on a Friday, AND it was my senior ditch day. What a shocking coincidence, eh? Anyway, peace out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter. I have a few notes for this, so stay tuned.**

 **I don't own loud House or RWBY**

* * *

While the sisters were out doing their own business, Lincoln was in the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. However, when he lifted his shirt, something peculiar caught his attention. Three big scars covered his chest, with small black veins crawling out of them. Shocked by this, he ran over to Lisa and Lily's room, knocking on the door, revealing a suspicious green gas and a soot-covered Lisa. "What is it, Lincoln? I was just about to develop a cure for asthma" she said annoyed.

"Lisa, I need your help. I went in to take a shower, but when I took off my shirt, I found these marks on my chest. Can you tell me something about them?" he asked as he lifted his shirt, showing the scars to the young scientist. Bewildered, she adjusted her glasses and looked closer. "How interesting" she said to herself. "And you don't have any recollection of acquiring these marks, do you?"

"No, I just found these when I went to the shower this morning" he replied. "It's so weird, they look like a disease from one of those sci-fi movies." He slowly put a finger up to the scars. When he did, his vision turned red, and he soon heard voices.

 _ **"Die!"**_

 _ **"Mommy!"**_

 _ **"You're not my mommy"**_

 _ **ROOAAAR!**_

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _ **"Jet?"**_

 _ **"I love you"**_

 _ **"JEEEETTTT!"**_

" _Lincoln...Lincoln... **LINCOLN!** " _Lisa's voice called out. The boy's vison turned back to normal, finding himself back in his sister's room.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"I said, this is something that will require some research in order to determine the true nature of these marks. So, I will need a blood sample. Hold your arm out so I can take some" she said as she brought out a needle. Still unnerved, he held out his arm, and Lisa injected the needle. To add to the shock, instead of red blood, a black substance came out, causing Lincoln's eyes to widen and Lisa's eyes to narrow. "My word" she mumbled. When she completed, she inspected the needle's contents. "Leave me, I'll begin work on this immediately" she said as she pushed Lincoln out her room. Shocked at what just happened, Lincoln continued with his shower, though he mostly looked at his chest and was thinking about the voices that entered his head.

When he finished, he put on his new clothing, consisting of the orange polo, blue jeans and white and red shoes, and threw away his all black attire. He stepped outside to Lynn and Lana washing Snow and Moon. "Hey guys, giving these two a bath?"

"Yep" Lynn answered.

"These two started smelling a little bit, so we decided on washing them, if you wouldn't mind" Lana said.

"Oh, no, not at all. What are the others doing, by the way?"

"Just off doing their own thing. Dad's out for work" Lana responded.

"Mom, I'm going to the park with my friends!" Lori shouted.

"Okay, sweetie, can you take your brother with you?" Rita shouted back.

"Alright. My brother should be outside" the blonde said to her friends, Becky and Dana.

"You got a brother, eh?" What does he look like?" Dana asked.

"You'll know once you see him. Come on, he should be outside." The three went to the backyard and saw Lincoln cleaning Snow. "Hey, Lincoln. When you're done, you're going to the park with me" she said.

"Alright, let me just get a towel and I'll go" Lincoln responded. When he finished, he joined the three girls along with his pets in their walk to the park.

* * *

 **Later**

The three teens were conversing amongst each other while Lincoln was walking around with his wolves. While questions still plagued his mind, he tried his best to ignore them and try to calm down. He looked around the park and admired the sights and sounds that surrounded him. But as he turned around, he noticed a group of teenage boys heckling the girls, despite their protests. Concerned, he ran over to them find out what was going on. "Hey, what's happening?" he asked.

"Ugh, these guys literally won't leave us alone, even tough we keep telling them to back off!" Lori yelled.

"Aww, come on baby, you know you can't resist this" one of the boys said seductively.

"Eww, no!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Back off, we want nothing to do with you!" Becky added.

"You know you want this, love" the next boy said.

"They said to leave them alone, so, you know, leave them alone" Lincoln growled.

"What are you going to do about it, little man?"

"Uhhh, I'll fight you? Now leave them alone!"

"Yeah, like a freak like you could stand up to macho guys like us!" the teen said as two of his friends cheered. "Why don't you back off?" He shoved Lincoln back, which would prove to be a mistake.

Lincoln got back up and forcefully turned the teen to him, to his surprise. "Didn't I tell you to screw off?" he asked as he clenched his fist. "Clearly you didn't get the message, so I'll remind you." He raised his fist to the boy, ready to pummel him. "Back. Off." The teen launched his fist towards Lincoln. But in a sudden twist, Lincoln grabbed the fist, stopping it dead. His eyes had inexplicably turned red, now frightening the teen, trying to escape the death grip, to no avail.

"I said. Leave. Them. Alone" he growled. To the teen's and girl's shock, he threw the guy back a far distance. Snow and Moon joined their owner, growling in anger with their eyes glowing red as well as they attacked the other two boys, while Lincoln jumped up to the first one, punching mercilessly, hate glowing in his eyes. The girls looked on, unable to do anything, they were so shocked. When Lincoln finished, most of the teen's face was bruised and bloody, almost unrecognizable. As for the two other boys, they were covered in bites and claw marks, blood seeping out of their wounds. They had barely managed to get back, and with the leader yelling, "LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" left in a hurry. Lincoln just stood there, breathing heavily, his hands bloodied and dripping onto the ground. Pain momentarily struck his head, and with a groan, the boy fell to the ground, breathing heavily. The girls ran up to him shouting his name.

"Lincoln! What was that?!" Lori asked. She got her brother up from the ground and set him on the bench. "Ugh, they were messing with you guys, I wanted them to stop, I guess I lost it. Sorry, Lori" Lincoln answered.

"That's fine, but you didn't have to go that far."

"You were really going in on him, kid" Becky said.

"Yeah, where did you get that from?" Dana asked.

"I don't really know. Gah, my head is killing me" Lincoln complained, grabbing his head in pain.

"Let's go home, Lincoln. We've got to tell Mom and Dad about what happened" Lori said taking her brother's hand.

"We'll see you around, Lori" Dana said.

"See ya soon" Becky waved. "Lincoln, certainly is something, huh?" she whispered to her friend.

"Uh huh, and it may be me, but I'm pretty sure his eyes were red for a while there" she whispered back, earning a questioning glare from the redhead.

"Bye, guys" Lori waved back. "Come on, let's get going." The two, along with the wolves, headed back home, where Lori told her parents about the events tat occurred in the park. They did give Lincoln a word about what he did, but they were at least happy that he defended Lori from potentially being raped, which did bring a smile to his face. The rest of the sisters gave their appreciation to the boy, except for Lisa, for she was in her room.

"Most strange" she muttered. She spent the last hour studying the tube of black goo, that was Lincoln's blood. "This is supposed to be blood, but there's just something about it, it requires further investigation." She sighed, removed her glasses, and rubbed her eyes. "I'll have to put all my other projects on hold to figure this out." She put the tube into a centrifuge and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

 **Remnant**

The fall of Beacon Academy was an event that caught practically the whole of Remnant by surprise. Such a prestigious Huntsman academy, brought down in a single night, and it was planned for a very long time, with Cinder and her associates, the White Fang and Adam, the Grimm, and the mastermind behind it all, Salem. Ozpin was never prepared for this. Being brought down form the inside from one of her pawns posing as a student was the last thing on his mind. Of course, that's all he is now, because Cinder did kill him, but his soul made it out of the fight. Now there was one thing he needed to do: locate Teams RWBY and JNPR and get to Haven Academy. But without a physical body, there wasn't much he could do, that is until he met someone who could fit his role, someone who could be the next wizard and safeguard Remnant from any who intend harm, and who could finish what he started, reuniting Jet and Salem and end the war.

His name was Oscar Pine.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Now, in the next chapter, Team RWBY and JNR (No Pyrrha, sorry) will make their appearance. Yes, Volume 4 will take place, though it will be an AU. I don't know what role the huntsman and huntresses will play in the story, the plan I have is for them to help Ozpin look for Lincoln and reunite him with his mother. I'll be closing submissions for new Grimm ideas, but for those who had their ideas in the comments, don't worry, for they'll be in a possible... SEQUEL~ Oooooohhhhhhh, sequels. It's early to start coming up with a sequel to this story this early in, but I have plans that I want to put in here, and I feel a sequel story will be appropriate, if not a THIRD story. If you want me to do a preview, or rather a description, I'll put it in the next A/N, with a spoiler warning if you don't want to be spoiled. And maybe, just maybe, I'll put in some other new Grimm ideas I have for the new stories, but you'll have to wait for that A/N.**

 **On another note, I'm thinking about doing some M rated stuff, mostly one shots. The ideas I have are a series of one shots revolving around Ruby, Weiss and their son Garnet, it'll be rated M because there'll be smut. The other idea I have is something that'll make me question my sanity. It'll be a Loud House one shot, involving our favorite white-haired ladies' man, plus Becky, Dana, and Carol. However, I'm either gonna do a simple smut one shot, or one where the three rape Lincoln, so trigger warning. I'm uncomfortable with the rape one, so, I'll be leaning towards the smut one shot. I'm thinking about doing one of them probably tonight, so heads up. Peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter. Lisa is investigating Lincoln's unusual blood, trying to find anything on it. Will her smarts be able to crack the mystery? In Remnant, Ozpin is now inhabiting the body of Oscar Pine, who is now taking on the task of locating Salem's son. With the huntsman and huntresses' help, can he accomplish this task? Why am I asking these questions? I don't know, but hey, hope you enjoy.**

 **I don't own Loud House or RWBY**

* * *

 **Earth**

 _This is the audio log of Lisa Marie Loud, dated August 19, 2018. Approximately 0800 hours, my adopted brother unit, Lincoln, has come forward to me regarding unusual anomalies he has located on his pectoral region. These anomalies came in the form of three slashes, with small, black veins appearing to crawl out of them. But that was not the most unusual aspect of this new mystery. Upon request to take a blood sample to check for a virus of some kind to determine the nature of said marks, something else came out. Instead of the typical dark crimson color, a thick black substance had shown, immediately raising new questions, of which I will attempt to solve. I will need to postpone my other works to crack this case, however. I predict to solve this case with relative ease, but it will still take a matter of time, especially with some observations I plan to do, along with taking more samples of other bodily fluids. Until then, Lisa Marie Loud, out._

Lisa set down her recorder and looked towards the tube she had in her hand, which contained the mysterious black goo that was supposed to be 'blood.' She set it in a centrifuge and started it, hoping to get a result. As the machine was doing it's work, the child prodigy looked outside the window and rubbed her chin, questions flooding her mind, one being the most prevalent.

"Who are you, Lincoln? Who are you?"

* * *

 **Remnant**

It wasn't everyday that Oscar Pine was tasked with ending full on war because a voice in his head told him that he was chosen to be a wizard. But here he was, on his way to Haven Academy, something he'd hardly thought he'd do.

 _"Oscar"_ Ozpin asked.

"Yeah?"

 _"You know what must be done."_

"You told me, head to Haven, find the huntsman, and find this 'Salem' character, right?"

 _"Correct. When you reach them, let me do the talking. I feel it is time they know the truth about all this."_

* * *

 **Haven Academy**

Team RNJR, consisting of Ruby Rose, Nora Valkryie, , Jaune Arc, and Lie Ren, had reached the academy with Ruby's uncle Qrow coming with them. They had met with some fellow huntsmen and huntresses, including team CFVY, much to RNJR's relief.

"So, how'd you guys get here?" Coco asked.

"We walked here. It was a rough trip, I'm surprised we made it here in one piece, if I'm being honest," Jaune answered.

"But we did, with only one of us being mortally wounded!" Nora happily shouted.

"Yeah, like that's something to get excited about. Still vomiting," Qrow grumbled.

"What of the rest of team RWBY, Ms. Rose?" Yatsuhashi asked.

"Weiss was taken back to Atlas, Blake ran away, leaving no explanation why, and Yang... is at home recovering," Ruby answered sadly.

"I'm sorry, Ruby. It must be hard for you," Velvet said rubbing the redhead's arm.

"Thanks, Velvet. It has been hard, but I had Jaune, Nora, and Ren, along with my uncle Qrow, so I knew I wasn't going through this alone." As she wiped a tear away, someone knocked on the door, startling everyone. RNJR got up and opened the door, revealing a simple farmboy, raising the eyebrows of everyone in the room.

"Uhhhh, hello. My name is Oscar, and, uhhh, there's someone else here to say something. Ozpin?" he said. Upon hearing his name, RNJR and CFVY looked at him with a confused expression.

"Ozpin?" Velvet questioned.

 _"I understand that this maybe confusing for you, but rest assured, all will be explained,"_ Oscar said in a different tone.

"Listen, kid, I-"

 _"You have questions about what I have to say, Ms. Adel, and I will answer them, but please, have a seat, as this will be a rather long explanation."_ The fashionista looked at the farmboy with a surprised look, but sat down with a grumble. _"Now, allow me to begin the tale of how the war started between me... and Salem."_

* * *

 **Later**

 _"Leading to the events that had befallen Beacon and Vale. And this was all planned right under my nose, with the assistance of these 'transfer' students. I can't believe I didn't catch on earlier, I was such a fool."_

"Hey, none of us could've known, Oz. Don't beat yourself up too much over it," Qrow assured.

"So all along, you were at war with this 'Salem' chick, who is the queen of all Grimm, the biggest threat to all of Remnant, because you nearly killed her kid a few hundred years ago and she lost her mind?" Coco asked doubtfully.

"Hard to believe, I know. But it did happen, and that event sparked this whole mess that we are in today," Qrow defended.

 _"During our conflict, I came to a realization that the war would last for a very long time, forever, even. So, I had come up with a plan to end it through negotiations, and Salem's son, Jet, would be the bargaining chip."_

"Bargaining chip?" Jaune asked.

 _"The plan was to teleport to Salem's castle with the resurrected Jet and confront her with the offer of ending the war between us and the war between humanity and Grimm. In exchange, I would return Jet to her, and I won't make any further attempts at bringing harm to either of them, and they can live in peace. Until something went wrong with the teleportation Dust crystals."_

"They're an extremely rare form of Dust, damn near impossible to find unless you really put in the work, even then, it would take years, such as our case." Qrow took a drink from his flask before continuing. "When we finally did after a six-year search, we used them, thinking it would take us to that hell called Salem's castle, but nope, it took us somewhere else entirely. Quick question, any of you heard of a town called 'Royal Woods'?"

"Royal Woods? Can't say I have" Yatuhashi answered.

"Nope!" Nora happily said.

"Got nothing" Coco answered.

"I don't think that town exists, Ozpin" Jaune said.

Ozpin sighed and rubbed his eyes. _"Then it is just as I had thought. We didn't transport to another location on Remnant, were transported to another world."_

RNJR and CFVY looked at the headmaster with questioning eyes.

"It sounds farfetched, sure. I mean, we haven't even made it to space, let alone make it to another world, but just hear us out, okay?"

 _"During our stay on this unknown world, we came across a couple, and I had the idea of letting them adopt Jet until such a time is right as to take him back to Remnant."_

"Why?" Ruby asked.

 _"If I allowed him to stay in our world, that would bring the risk Salem finding out her child was alive, and she would waste no time giving all her resources looking for him, making sure nothing gets in her way, even if it means causing chaos and destruction. Right now, she doesn't know, and I hope it stays that way until we can find a way to get beck to that world. And I think there may be a way to do such a thing. I shall discuss more with you on this plan in the morning, but for now, please get some rest. You've had an eventful day, I'm sure."_ Ozpin got up and left the room with Qrow following behind, leaving the seven huntsman and huntresses to themselves.

"Well..." Coco started.

"That was an enlightening conversation" Ren added.

"I wonder what he has planned. I'm excited, that's for sure!" Nora exclaimed.

"Let's go to sleep, first, like Ozpin said. Though I don't share the same enthusiasm as you, Ms. Valkyrie, I am interested as to what his plans are for the future" Yatsuhashi said. CFVY got up and went to their dorm for the night. RNJR went to their dorm as well, wondering what their headmaster has up his sleeve.

* * *

 **Grimmlands**

Salem sat on her bed, looking down at the floor. Despite focusing on furthering her plans to take down Haven, one thing just couldn't leave her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

The boy that she saw in her dream some time ago, the one who looked like someone she knew in her past. Cold he really be the same person? Could he really be her son, despite the differences in appearance? These questions were prevalent in her mind since that dream, and they would not go away until she contacted him again and got the truth out of him. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes, hoping that she'll see the boy again and find out who he truly is.

 _"Time to see if that boy really is my son, if he really is somehow alive."_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for taking so long on a chapter, I had just graduated high school, and I was getting my house ready for my extended family to come over, so that'll certainly be an eventful week. Yep, just graduated, which means I'll have more time to work on my stories, yay! Also, yes, Team CFVY is in this story, because I think they're a cool team in my opinion, and I wanted to see more of them, so I put them in the story. I'll upload more as soon as possible, so stay tuned, and peace out.**


End file.
